


Hot For Teacher

by Ladytalon



Series: The Doctors Light [29]
Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Justice League of America (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>EARTH-14: Kimiyo has a special surprise planned for Arthur</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot For Teacher

Browsing the racks of clothing, Kimiyo pulls out a nurse’s uniform made of white latex and holds it up. “What do you think of this one?”

Tora turns away from her appraisal of a skimpy white and green costume. “It doesn’t look bad at all – I like the laces,” her friend says encouragingly. “Does he like nurses? Guy always says that they make him nervous, but I think that’s just because he had to get a tetanus shot after Wildcat bit him.”

Kimiyo laughs at the memory of Guy Gardner’s tussle with the JSA member, and hangs the outfit back up. “I’ll think about this one. Are you going to get that?”

“No, it’s a copy of Arisia’s uniform. If there were a female version of Hal’s, however…”

“I think I saw one, actually. Check the clearance rack by the wall,” Kimiyo advises, going back to her search. She nixes a policewoman and a construction worker costume and is about to find herself a Green Lantern costume when she spies something that is so cliché, it’s unbelievable. It’s _perfect_.

She gets the opportunity to use her purchase that very week. Arthur calls to inform her that he’ll be staying late to finish grading the final papers for Chemistry and AP Physics, so she asks Yasu to look after his little sister while she runs an errand for the League. Kimiyo doesn’t really consider it to be a lie - after all, the happier a supervillain is, the less likely he’ll be to cause trouble.

Kimiyo takes her time getting ready, showering and rubbing scented lotion into her skin. Carefully applying her makeup and brushing her hair until it shines, she applies perfume behind her knees and at the nape of her neck before getting dressed. She zips up the plaid miniskirt and ties the white shirt high up on her midriff, adjusting it so that her bright red bra is showing. The kitten heels slide on easily over the sheer thigh-highs, and she drapes one of Arthur’s extra ties around her neck after gathering her hair up into matching pigtails. Surveying herself in the mirror a final time and trying not to laugh while she does it, Kimiyo buttons up one of her long coats over it all and quickly stuffs an extra change of clothes for them both into a takeout bag.

The flight to the high school is relatively uneventful, and she only passes two other teachers and the janitor on her way in. They give her sympathetic glances and Kimiyo smiles back pleasantly, wondering how they’ve run afoul of her husband… of course, it doesn’t take much.

She finds him sitting at the front desk in the science lab, grading the AP Physics work and looking like he’d rather be shot than read another paragraph. Kimiyo peeks around the corner of the door at him, waiting until Arthur sighs and drops the paper onto the desk to scrawl something in the red pen he’s been drumming against the multicolored stacks of document holders. As he leans forward to write, Kimiyo glides into the room and sits down at the desk directly across from his.

“Excuse me, Mister Light?” she asks in the most annoying, babyish voice she can muster.

His shoulders immediately stiffen in irritation. “ _Doctor_ ,” Arthur corrects. “Whatever you want, I’m sure it can wait until the m _uh_ ….”

Kimiyo smiles at him sweetly as he stares at her, mouth working silently. “But I’m so worried about my grade, Doctor.”

Arthur finally closes his mouth, and has to clear his throat at least three times before he can actually say anything. “Is that so,” he says warily, glancing towards the still-open door.

Giving him another smile, she rises from her seat and walks over to it, swinging it closed and flipping the lock. “I was wondering if you could…tutor me,” Kimiyo says.

He’s watching her carefully as she walks back towards him, swinging her hips slightly. “I _could_ do that,” he agrees, pushing his chair back and reaching for a dry erase marker. “You’ll have to show me what you already know before I decide whether or not to help you.”

Kimiyo moves closer, feeling smugly triumphant now that she sees how aroused her game is making him. “What formulas do you want me to write down for you?” she asks, purposely fumbling the marker he hands her. “Oops.” Kimiyo bends to pick it up and rests her hand on his thigh for balance, feeling the muscles tighten in response.

“Start with motion in one dimension, then find the center of mass for…” he trails off as she runs the cap of the dry erase marker over her lips suggestively.

“The center of mass for what, Doctor?” Kimiyo asks, closing her lips over the red plastic and slowly uncapping the marker.

Arthur can’t seem to raise his eyes from her mouth. “Something.”

He leans back in his chair to watch as she turns to the board and begins writing. Kimiyo finishes the last equation using the trashcan as her subject, glancing over at Arthur. “How’s that, sir?”

“Doctor,” he corrects her, rubbing the fingers of one hand over his lower lip. “Come over here.” She obeys, smiling as Arthur pats the top of the desk… but he surprises her when she places her hands on the wood surface and bends over it. “No. Get on top of it.”

Puzzled, Kimiyo does as requested and looks over her shoulder at him once she’s on all fours atop the desk. Arthur settles back in his chair and shakes his head, _no_. She turns around and lies on her stomach facing him, and he shakes his head again. Two more changes of position, and still he signals _no_. Finally growing so frustrated she’s about to fling herself off the goddamned desk and onto his lap, Kimiyo starts to sit up – and sees the first sign of approval he’s given so far. Bracing herself up on her elbows, she hooks her heels over the edge of the desk and spreads her knees. “Like this?” she asks, already knowing the answer.

“Yes.”

Arthur moves his chair up to the desk and leans forward, running his palms up the inside of her legs and nudging her thighs wider apart. His thumb brushes over the crotch of her panties, and Kimiyo’s head lolls back. “Mmm.” She can feel his breath as he leans in, and her moan deepens as Arthur mouths her through the red satin. He rubs his lips over her for a few moments more, then rips the fabric with a sharp jerk and tosses it aside.

Kimiyo rolls her hips as he runs his tongue over her folds leisurely, gripping the sides of the desk as he pleasures her. She pants open-mouthed, writhing under his ministrations, and reaches a hand down to grip his hair. “Arthur…!”

“Hands. On. The. _Desk_ ,” he hisses at her, and she snatches her hand back before she even realizes she’s doing it. “Keep them there, Ms. Hoshi.”

As punishment he doesn’t immediately resume cunnilingus, but sits back in his chair and begins grading another paper. She’s left with her legs spread wide and she shuts her eyes tightly, trying to ignore the impulse to masturbate. Kimiyo wriggles, trying to get his attention. Every scratch of his pen on the paper he’s grading burns itself into her consciousness and the unfulfilled throbbing between her legs worsens.

Maybe she can sneak her hand down there just for a few seconds and he won’t see. Kimiyo begins to loosen her grip on the desk. “What did I just say?” Arthur snaps. “Don’t make me spank you.”

Kimiyo immediately jerks her hands off the desk, and he starts to laugh. “ _Do_ something,” she growls, raising her head to glare at him.

The chair squeaks slightly as Arthur leans forward to kiss her ankle, running a finger up her leg. It trails up over her heel and around to her knee, slowly inching up the inside of her thigh. She moans as he traces around her outer labia… and then his finger is _finally_ sliding inside of her. Arthur lowers his head and gives teasing flicks of his tongue before swirling it over her clitoris. His hand speeds up as he suckles her, and she bucks up against him with both hands buried in his hair.

It feels so much _better_ than amazing, this silly game that’s turned out to be just what both of them needed. Arthur finger-fucks her into a writhing, screaming haze that can only get better because it always does whenever either of them gets this excited. She can feel Vega’s power beginning to stretch out to embrace Arthur as she draws closer to orgasm, and then he’s lifting her off of the desk, pushing her against the whiteboard.

She feels the uneven puffs of his labored breathing on the top of her head, and trembles as Arthur steps between her legs. He buries himself inside her with a thrust that flattens her against the board, smearing the equations. Kimiyo doesn’t need to tell him how close she is because he can feel it, and he can see how she glows. “Fuck me hard,” she breathes.

Arthur groans in response to the obscenity and proceeds to honor her request, pounding into her at an angle that makes his cock feel bigger than it already is. She closes her lips over a shriek, slapping her hands onto the board as her muscles seize up around him – Kimiyo feels him tense just before he spills into her, and the world goes white.

When the roaring in her ears finally subsides, she finds herself tangled up with Arthur on the desk. Papers are everywhere, and the student’s desks look like fallen dominoes. “How did we get up here?” she asks weakly.

“Pure luck,” Arthur says, sounding more than a bit sluggish himself. “Miko, that…”

Oh, she knows. “I know,” she tells him.

He extricates himself enough to lean over her. “It was amazing. _You’re_ amazing,” he murmurs. She puts her hands on either side of his face and they kiss for several long, languorous moments before he draws back, his brow furrowed. “Do you really want me to spank you?”

“I don’t know,” Kimiyo says, blushing slightly. “Maybe.”

The gleam in his eye tells her that she might just get her wish, and she relaxes as he doesn’t make fun of her. Arthur scoops her up and moves into his chair, where she leans against his chest and enjoys the feel of his arms around her. “Have you eaten?” he asks, resting his cheek against her hair.

Kimiyo reaches up to tweak his goatee, and brings out their old in-joke. “No, but I figured you might be in the mood for a little Japanese.”

“Good guess,” he laughs. “Let’s go; I can just flunk everyone.”

“You are _not_ flunking anyone, Arthur.” Kimiyo slaps his chest and wriggles out of his arms, starting the search for her missing underthings. “We can split what’s left.” She finds the sad remains of her red satin panties and sighs as she drops them in the wastebasket. With a flick of her fingers, Kimiyo generates a Lantern-like construct to gather up the scattered papers and she sorts them quickly. Her body is still buzzing with the after-effects of their lovemaking and she smiles over at Arthur as he tucks his shirt back in, his dark hair rumpled.

She perches on his knee, browsing through the papers and makes few notations or corrections. Kimiyo’s surprised that most of the students have such a good grasp of the subject matter, though she strongly suspects that Arthur has somehow terrified them into learning it. “Don’t give Cassandra Sandsmark anything over a 78,” Arthur suddenly says, scrawling a barely passing grade on the paper in his hands and reaching for another. “That little twit’s annoyed me for the last time. If she shows up in Advanced Chemistry next semester, I’ll strangle her in front of the entire school.”

“Isn’t that what you said about Stephanie Brown?”

“Don’t even get me started on _her_ ,” Arthur grumbles, scanning the last paper and marking it with a 91. “Thank God she’s finally graduating, and taking Dearden with her.”

Kimiyo carefully hides her smile, deciding not to bring up the rumors she’s heard about Amanda Waller moving him to their local university. “I’m finished; let’s go eat. I brought your jeans.” She shakes her hair out of the pigtails and changes into her spare set of clothes, watching him watch her.

Maybe she should go back and buy that nurse uniform, after all.


End file.
